


Iron Widow

by RomanDiget



Series: More Shall be Revealed [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Iron Widow post-Endgame, Multi, winterspider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanDiget/pseuds/RomanDiget
Summary: Pepper gets on with the business of parenting, managing Stark Industries, and leading the Avengers. The ecological crisis worsens and an impending natural disaster turns accomplices against each other while bringing former enemies together.





	Iron Widow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dharmagun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dharmagun).



> For Dharmagun on Tumbler, thank you for the earwig. Spoiler warning for Endgame. Pepper is a bad-ass. It's a bit of a tornado though I have tried to keep established characters within canon, marvels Villians aren't very interesting so I invent my own. A warm thank you to all the folks working on the Marvel fandom, though almost certainly I've gotten details wrong.  
> Disclaimer: this is a fan-based work, not for profit. All marvel Characters belong exclusively to their owners.

“How are you feeling?”

“Grumpy.” 

James smiles tenderly “I’ll take it”.

Peter tangles his fingers in James’ hair and draws him down for a kiss. 

The video freezes on that image and Pepper turns to Fury. “Now you know what I know.” The conference room was one of dozens in Stark Tower, only differentiated by the shades of white paint on the walls, from eggshell to morning mist, and the mass-produced prints hanging on those same walls. This one is furnished with several armchairs each with a small table. The intent of the design is conversation between equals. 

Fury shifts restlessly in his chair. “They’ll be alright” he says.

“Your confidence is surprising. Would you care to expand on that?” 

“According to your own briefing to the UN security council, the Snapped experienced life in an alternate reality or dimension.” He seemingly hefts the idea in one hand, and finding it to have no weight lets the hand drop. “Honestly it’s a head scratcher. I know folks have been kicking that can down the block for decades, but this is the first evidence we have that its more than imaginary.” 

“You’re one of the returned. Can you shed any light on the question?” 

Nick Fury sat up a little straighter in his chair. “A lot of people would like to peer inside my head and none of them with good intentions. So, no. I am not making myself available for that research and neither are any of my team. By the way that ban extends to Peter if any of your folks get too curious.” 

“Peter is a Stark employee” Pepper said firmly. “You better be ready to give me compelling and factual evidence before you start dictating what research we will or will not conduct.” 

Fury leaned forward in his chair. Pepper mirrored the posture bringing their faces within two feet of each other and at equal height. His eyes were dark chocolate and almost opaque. Pepper maintained the eye contact, knowing this was the first of many tests by those waiting to make carrion of Stark Industries. 

Fury broke eye contact after a moment and glanced down at Pepper’s wrists circled by twin enamel bracelets before leaning back in his chair. “Dictate no, but I think it is a completely reasonable request to exclude Peter as test subject.” 

Pepper shrugs “it was never on the table to begin with”. She reaches for the cup of tea beside her while studying Fury further. Pepper has been dealing with corporate sharks and bellicose generals for over a decade. Fury is a different kind of animal, has a different kind of agenda, with it an unfamiliar set of levers. She’s not certain whether that is a good thing or not. 

“This business about Kree agents in the government, how alarmed should I be?” 

Fury looks to the small table and locates his coffee. After taking a long pull, his eyes come back to Pepper. “You should be very alarmed. We located Ross’s daughter Betty and have determined she has Kree DNA.” 

“Are we interfertile?” 

Fury scowls “if only. You remember Phil Coulson?” At Pepper’s nod Fury continued. “We thought he had been abducted during the Battle of New York and deliberately infused with  
Kree blood as some sort of trojan horse.” 

“I remember. Didn’t the alien DNA trigger a fatal cancer?” 

“Yes, but that was only one consequence. In addition to an accelerated healing the alien DNA appears to have inserted a set of instructions in Coulson’s subconscious. Instructions that would have unleashed a fatal pathogen if he hadn’t been working at cross-purpose to another hybrid.”

“Hybrid?”

“Betty Ross is to all outward appearances a red-blooded American girl and I mean that literally. However, inside the nucleus of her blood cells is an organelle with a separated set of chromosomes containing Kree DNA. The current hypothesis suggests that there is epigenetic information coded into that DNA waiting to be triggered.” 

“How does that relate to Phil?” 

“None of us could figure out how Coulson had been compromised until now. When our scientists tested his blood, they found similar alien DNA.” 

“And you missed it before because you didn’t test to the nuclear level.” 

“I’ve known about the Kree conflict with the Skrull for 30 years but we never bothered to develop a test for Kree DNA.” 

“Because . . .” 

“Because 30 years ago no one gave a damn about what a black man had to say. The Skrull are chameleonic and the victims of attempted genocide. You do the math.” 

Pepper winced. The ideals of fair play, equality before the law, and universal humanity were bred into her. Given that Pepper had faced similar if different obstacles to the man sitting across from her successfully, didn’t make it any easier when confronted with the privilege she did have. 

“You are suggesting that there are other hybrids in the population and they may pose a threat to Earth’s independence?” 

“You were present for Carol Danver’s briefing. The Kree are governed by an AI that is bent on universal domination at the very least, and Mr. Barns suspects they have been intervening in our affairs for a couple of centuries at minimum.” 

***

Pepper looked at the statistics Harley had presented to the engineering team. “Does this say what I think it does?” 

Banner nodded to Abigail Eisling, head of the Materials Department. “Theoretically, it’s sound. This new polymer doesn’t crystalize when exposed to plasma or electrical current. Whether we can duplicate those qualities in mass production is our current challenge. Another question is longevity. Our models suggest a one-year lifespan but that has to be tested rigorously before we think about going to market.” 

“Market, you have potential applications already?” 

“Yes ma’am. This material can replace hydrocarbons for the manufacture of most synthetic materials.” 

“Stellar work everybody. I look forward to the next report.” 

The standard boardroom included all the accoutrements of hierarchy, the table with the short edge backed by a window. Depending on the time, that same window would dramatically frame the head of the table in light or the gleaming darkness of the City’s skyline. Bruce remained as the team filed out. Once the door closed, she sat back in her seat dramatically. “Peter Parker is going to be a man of leisure” she said with a happy squeal. It was late afternoon and the slanting sunlight cast a golden glow around her hair. 

Bruce laughed ruefully and that dragged her out of the daydream. “You don’t think he will?”

“I’m sure I don’t know. What does your experience tell you?” 

“Spoil sport!” she tossed an empty paper cup at him. “Peter is much more level headed than Tony ever was.” 

“He has his aunt and uncle to thank for that” Bruce said. 

Pepper’s face turned thoughtful. “Assuming there is a Last Judgment, Obadiah Stane has a lot to answer for.” She pushed back from the conference table “I have roughly an hour to spend with Morgan before ruining my dentist’s best efforts.” 

“Ah, the Charity Ball is tonight. You need a wife” Bruce said with a grin.

Tony had tortured Bruce and nearly all of his other playmates by dragging them to events like tonight’s Save Our Watersheds Fundraiser. Since she had assumed the position as CEO, Pepper had been Stark Industries official face. There was a surprising amount of wheeling and dealing among the wives and mistresses that Tony remained oblivious too. Since she was both CEO and paramour, Pepper had to negotiate on both fronts. Tony was never the chauvinist Stane tried to create, but some realities never sank in. 

***

Pepper made her way to the apartment for some mommy time. Morgan had been a happy and biddable child, but the undulating shriek of rage assaulting her ears when Pepper walked through the door wasn’t as unfamiliar as she would like. 

The pinched look on the nanny’s face said it all. “Thanks Clarice, is there anything I should know before you take your break?” 

Morgan was sitting butt naked in the middle of a spreading pool, suds still in her hair. The nanny straightened up from her stalking crouch with the towel still clenched in in white knuckled fingers. “Are you sure she isn’t one of those mutants we’ve been hearing about, cause I swear Ms. Morgan can fly.” 

The amused twinkle in Clarice’s eye meant that was a joke, but Pepper didn’t think it was funny. “If my daughter was a mutant her powers wouldn’t manifest for another ten or fifteen years.”

“Sorry ma’am, I misspoke.” 

“I know it can be frustrating, but you mustn’t say things like that even in jest. The mutant issue has people on edge and this family is in the public eye.” 

“I understand Missus Stark; it won’t happen again.” 

“It is Ms. Potts, Clarice.” 

“Of course, ma’am” despite being twice Pepper’s age the nanny wasn’t so old that assuming a husband’s family name was a given. With some people that kind of thing was a dig and she was feeling less charitable by the second.

“Give me the towel and I’ll finish her bath.” Morgan had watched the whole exchange wide eyed and quietly hiccupping. Before Clarice had taken a step, Morgan got to her feet and trudged toward the bathroom head hanging down like she was going to her own execution. 

Pepper suppressed the laugh that tried to bubble up. Feelings in this household were tender enough and the one thing she never wanted for Morgan was the idea that what she felt wasn’t worthy of adult consideration. 

By the time Pepper had Morgan bathed, dressed in her PJs, and tucked into bed, Clarice had retired to her own suite and Belinda had come on duty. One of them had left Pepper a small omelet and rye toast. There would be food at Save Our Watersheds but since all of the leftovers would be donated to the resettlement centers this wasn’t the sort of event where you should be seen consuming. 

Bruce arrived at half past eight wearing a midnight blue tux. Pepper closed the committee report she had been reading and shut down the tablet “Friday arm all security protocols”. 

“All documents are secure Pepper.” 

“Thank you, Friday. We should be back around eleven.” With round the clock staff in the apartment, Pepper had got in the habit of locking down any and all propriety information.  
While both Hydra and the standard saboteurs had been decimated by Thanos, some of the returned showed a distressing tendency to pick up their old games and neither Stark Industries nor the world could afford the damage they might do. 

“You look amazing.” 

“Thank you, Bruce” Pepper had opted for simple gray slacks, and a lavender blouse. It served as notice that she was not some delicate bit to decorate a man’s arm or in the mood to entertain ambitious suitors. On a practical note, should there be an emergency, couture gowns did not mix well with the Rescue armor. 

Belinda was standing by the door with the small shoulder bag containing necessities like her makeup and pistol. “We won’t be long. Meanwhile, no entries or exits without first clearing it with Friday.“ 

“Yes, Ms. Potts.” 

***

Bruce gritted his teeth at the sound of champagne flutes shattering and small shrieks of alarm stilled the previous murmur of conversations, as he and Pepper entered the ballroom. It was a few moments before calm was restored by wiser heads. Bruce had been escorting Pepper and Tony to these events for years. He was after all a noted Scientist, as well as a popular public figure. This event was raising funds for a reforestation project that was desperately needed to preserve the watersheds, and while outside his expertise Dr. Banner’s words carried weight at events like this.

While the Langham was sedately modern, tonight’s event was anything but restrained. For one the ballroom was over flowing as the Returned had pulled out all the stops trying to asset their relevance in a world that had moved forward without them. In its way that was amusing. Both fashion and attitudes had evolved, and the returned were finding their reception cooler than they had imagined. 

“Wait till they see tomorrow’s news” Pepper whispered. 

“Oh, to be a fly on the wall” he replied. 

People were crowding in the doorway and it was beginning to look comic, so giving Pepper a little nod Bruce led the way into the crowd. They were halfway to the bar when they were intercepted.

“Good Doctor, how lovely to see you. You too Mrs. Sta . . . “ Alexander Tombs stuttered “I mean Ms. Potts”. 

“Mr. Tombs” Pepper replied. “What surprise to see you, this doesn’t seem like your kind of party.” 

Tombs was as toxic and as slippery as an oil spill, but if the ice in Pepper’s voice penetrated his narcissism there was no sign that Bruce could detect. “It’s true my circumstances are currently reduced but I have many friends.” 

“Really, could I persuade you to introduce me?” Tombs’ eye went to Pepper’s extended hand then skittered away seeing her bracelets. As the ballroom began to fill with people, the wait staff began to clear out the few tables and chairs. 

“Alas, none of them seem to be in attendance.” 

Pepper flipped her hair with a coquettish smile. “Oh, I’m sure that’s not the case. We just have to look closely.” 

“Yes” Bruce grunted in his Hulk imitation. “Look close like through a microscope.” 

Tombs actually paled. “Ah, there is my nephew. I can introduce you to him.”

“Bryan, I know him already” Pepper pouted. “A very fine young man; he’s managing your family fortune quite admirably.” 

Bruce struggled to maintain the mask of a mindless brute when he wanted to snicker at the billionaire.

“Look there is Lady Collier, please excuse me. I will leave you two alone to catch up.” Tombs long legged stride wove through the crowd like a ballet dancer before disappearing behind a strategically placed curtain. 

Bruce retired his mask to watch the woman with interest. Diamonds, a lot of diamonds, some were sewn into the dress. Her dark hair was piled high and the elegant pins holding it in place were tipped with more diamonds.

“Pepper, my dear. How are you holding up?” She was the north side of fifty with skin like paper and roses in her cheeks. Still slim as a girl but the bodice of the white and silver confection was a bit flat. 

“So much better than the last time I saw you” Pepper answered. “Dr. Banner, this is Margaret Collier. She’s Tony’s third cousin. Is it once removed or is it twice?” 

The lady curtseyed and held up a delicate hand. Bruce caught the hand on his forefinger like small bird perching on a branch. Then he bowed and blew on her fingers softly. She didn’t quite contain the shudder, but her smile was made of sterner stuff. 

“Estoy encantada senora” he said. 

“Are you Mexican?” 

“French, by way of the Norman conquest.” 

“Oh” she murmurs. “French.”

Pepper raises and eyebrow, and he gets the hint. “Margaret, can I get you a glass of something?” 

She brightens. “No thank you dear. The Sommelier here should be sacked. I was just rescuing you from that dreadful man.” 

“Indeed.” Pepper says “What have you been up to that sends Tombs flying from the room at your mere approach? As I recall, you were on good terms if not socializing in the same circles.” 

“I was mistaken in my previous good opinion. Certain facts about his finances came to light during the Hiatus and they were brought to my attention.” 

Pepper smiled sweetly. “What sort of facts?”

Margaret takes Peppers hand and lifts both it and the bracelet into clear view. “You look very business-like tonight. Should we be alarmed?” 

Pepper pulls her hand free. “Margaret, you have a hefty stake in Stark Industries. Is there something I should know?” 

“That is doubtful” she said with a note of triumph. “Tony demonstrated unusually good sense in marrying you my dear, and now you have a daughter.” 

Pepper’s smile froze and her eyes narrowed “What does that have to do with anything?” 

“No offense was intended. You are doing very well managing our legacy. Quite literally no one has a harsh word to say, but you married into the family. There are some things you can’t understand but Morgan will; blood will tell as they say.” 

The conversation was straying into dangerous waters “Mrs. Collier, you are speaking in riddles.” Part of his roll at these events was to back Pepper’s play as well as keep her approachable. 

Collier looked up to Bruce towering twice her height and reached out to squeeze a bicep. “So solid. It only sounds like a riddle. You are very fine young people. I wish you to have a good evening.” The dowager stepped lightly to the left and slipped into the swirling crowd.

“I could use a drink” Bruce grumbled. 

“Yes, let’s find that Sommelier before Margaret manages to have him sacked.” 

Bruce contented himself with a pitcher of beer fetched from the hotel bar. A few people tittered but they were quickly shushed by others. After all his hands were bigger than some people’s torsos and a standard deer stein would fit his thumb like a thimble. Pepper leaned against the bar at his side quickly downing two tumblers of bourbon. Bruce knew Tony had cleared the worst effects of Extremist from her system but her metabolism still burned through liquor like rocket fuel. Pepper’s inhibitions were rarely impaired but alcohol did energize her. 

A second ballroom had been pressed into service, and somebody had rounded up a few musicians. A few bars of a waltz echoed across the hallway followed by applause. If pressed he could list four classical composers but naming a tune was beyond him.

Around the bar a few conversations were warming-up. “I know you think it’s a big planet Craig, but oxygen is a lot more delicate than you believe.”

“Mosquitos, of all things” said another man. The larva act as a filtering system for the lakes and rivers. Without them all the slimy things in the water grow unchecked and squeeze out all the oxygen. The fish die, and then the birds, the water is too toxic for drinking, then you get methane and sulfuric acid as the plant life decays, those toxic gases build-up until they start killing the terrestrial plants and animals.” 

“Osborn” a man laughed. “Since when are you an environmentalist?” The sneering voice turned heads, drawing more than one dark look.

“Craig this is no joke” the first man said sternly. “This is the reality we have been living with. Our scientists say the majority of Returned plants and animals are dying because the environment is too degraded to support them.” 

Pepper gives Bruce a questioning look. “You hadn’t heard.” 

“Specifically, no” she replies. “I had been wondering.” 

Nodding toward Osborn “Someone has been doing their homework. The data hasn’t been fully analyzed yet but it doesn’t look good.” 

A tall dark-haired woman slips through the group of middle-aged businessmen. 

“Maria” Pepper exclaims. 

“Good evening, Ms. Potts and Dr. Banner.” She looks amazing, the wine-red dress is made more vibrant by the healthy glow of her skin. Maria’s hair has grown out since he last saw her, and falls loose over her shoulders. 

“Ms. Hill, it is a pleasure to see you.” 

“Please call me Maria, and before you ask this is social rather than professional.” Her smile warmed him in places he hadn’t felt stir in years. 

“Do you have an escort” Pepper asked. 

“Of sorts” Maria answered. “Sharon Carter invited me, but she is busy chatting up a Congresswoman’s very handsome offspring, and the pheromones were getting a bit thick.” The hint of rose on her cheeks made that meaning clear. “Anyway, Dr. Banner is hard to miss, and I feel like dancing.” 

That catches him off guard. “I don’t think” she cuts him off placing a hand on his arm. 

“We took Zumba together, so I know you have some moves.” 

“I -- was Banner –then” he stutters. 

Pepper elbows him in the ribs. “Don’t make the lady beg Bruce. It is very ungallant.” 

He can’t think of anything better than holding Maria in his arms, but even thinking about a public display of affection for this remarkable woman turns his stomach into knots.  
“Come on Bruce, it’s time to kick these hive monkeys in the jewels” Maria cajoles. 

The stares and stage-whispers have kept him on edge all night, and his therapist’s words had been very clear. If you don’t want to feel like a freak, don’t treat yourself like one. 

“Okay” he says offering Maria his arm. “Let’s dance.” 

Pepper watches Bruce and Maria head for the dance floor. The crowd parts for them like the Red Sea. She is very tempted to go watch people’s heads explode. Bruce wasn’t limited to Zumba; he had gone with her to salsa classes regularly and cut quite the figure. 

Okoye materialized out of the crowd with a wistful smile. “I want to watch.” 

“We may yet.” Turning to the Dora Milaje “what has Shuri so concerned?” 

“Better you see, I think. She and her guest are close by. Please follow.” There were several reasonable questions but since Okoye had timed her appearance to Bruce’s exit, Pepper judged that neither the questions or their answers were appropriate where they might be overheard. 

“Please, let us go then.” Wakanda could be counted on to look to its own security first, but after the Infinity War the nation had not backed down from its overseas commitments, even though both T-Challa and Shuri were among the disappeared. That sort of moral integrity was rare in Pepper’s experience. Maintaining the quality of the relationship was in the top three of her priorities.

At six foot one Okoye cut her own path through the crowd. Pepper had to lengthen stride to keep up. They exited onto an open terrace, crossed the pavement to another door, and passed through three adjoining rooms before coming to a fifth door flanked by Dora Milaje. 

Inside, four Dora Milaje stood at attention in each corner. Facing the door two cloaked figures sat in meditative silence. If Pepper no longer had access to superhuman strength granted by Extremis, her senses were still two or three times more sensitive than an unenhanced human’s. 

The vibe in the room shifted and both bowed heads rose to regard Pepper and her escort. Shuri’s brilliant smile beamed forth from the dark cowl shrouding her face. The man seated beside her was unknown. As he pushed back the cowl to reveal his brooding features, she could guess. The aqua undertone of his complexion and the pointed ears below close-cropped black hair seemed to confirm that. 

“Namor, this is Ms. Potts, CEO of Stark Industries and Tony Starks widow.” Pepper felt herself bristle. She had loved that man with everything in her but he had never defined her. he wouldn’t have dared. How other people felt the need to define her by that relationship bordered on insulting. 

The Submariner didn’t speak, rather he regarded her with eyes such a deep blue they might have been black. The silence stretched as Pepper reviewed what she knew of this man and his people. The location of Atlantis remained unknown, though speculation assumed it was hidden in one of the many deep-sea trenches and shielded from the technology of the surface nations. It was foolish to anticipate this person. His low opinion of the ‘surface dwellers’ was known and the logic behind the few recorded conflicts had never been understood. 

He turned to Shuri and nodded. “Pepper, this is Namor Imperius Rex. King in Atlantis under the sea and master of the Seven Seas. He wishes words with you to secure the future of this world and its creatures.” Shuri’s usual delivery was merry, and insouciant. The present formality impressed Pepper with the importance of this interview. 

“Greetings to you Imperius Rex. I am honored by your presence, if curious to its purpose.”

“Well said” he nodded to her, before turning to Shuri. “Are we secure?” 

Shuri lifted an open palm over her head and slowly closed it into a fist. Okoye placed a chair across from Namor and gestured for Pepper to sit. Once she had done so, the Dora Milaje produced a glassy globe the size of a softball. Taking the device in both hands she gave it a firm twist. A loud hum filed the room. Okoye held the ball about waist height between the three and then released it to hang suspended without obvious support.

As she retreated to the doorway the harmonics of the hum dropped steadily until it passed below the range Pepper could hear, though a faint vibration could still be felt on her skin. 

“We are secure” Shuri affirmed. “No listening or recording device can detect our presence or our words within this room.”  
Pepper felt her eyebrows try to climb into her hair. Infrasonics were a new branch of science, their existence unsuspected until a decade ago. These precautions gave her a sinking feeling. 

“I understand you may not trust my words” Namor said. “However, your folk have recently come to understand how fragile our world is, and in that I place hope for our cooperation.” 

Cooperation? Atlantis needed human cooperation. This could not possibly be good. 

“In the Atlantic is a sleeping fire mountain. Your scientists have been aware of the danger it presents for some time. I am bringing you word the magma chamber has refilled and is beginning to bulge dangerously beneath the sea. Wakanda’s scientist have independent data they are willing to share with you.” Shuri nodded, and Namor continued. “A mega tsunami is immanent. It would be wise for you to evacuate your coastal populations behind barriers the ocean cannot breach.”

“Combre Vieja?” 

“The same” he affirmed. 

“Two questions: first why bring this information to me?” 

“I will approach the United Nations with this information tomorrow. What they will do with it I can not guess, but you have a reputation for being sensible and will act to preserve those who trust your leadership at the very least. A second reason is also at your command. New Asgard has a technology that might vent the mountain safely and you have a technology that may power that device.” 

Pepper sighed in frustration “we are months, if not years away from anything that can power Asgardian technology.” 

“So I have heard, but you must try.” 

“Why” she asked. “I understand you have no military ambitions on the surface but you never seemed to care about our welfare either.” 

Namor nodded, and was that trembling of his lip a suppressed smile? 

“As a species, we would not shed a collective tear. However, our worlds are not as isolated as you might think. More importantly we share a planet, and the seas depend on the health of the land, as much as the land depends on the seas.” That sounded magnanimous and farsighted, Pepper trusted it not at all. “You are not convinced” he asked her. 

“I am not impressed with my species history, and you have far better reasons to want us extinct or at very least reduced to a state that is insignificant to the biosphere.” 

“If wishes were dolphins, Lemurians would ride, but it is not altruism that brings me to your people. It is dire need. Thanos’ decimation affected us as brutally as all of the worlds but once your defiling of the seas ceased, life in the oceans began to rebound. However, that is no longer true. The degradation of the terrestrial ecosystems is poisoning the watery realms. Your recent efforts to restore the land are having a good effect, but another calamity would undo that. If our collective efforts can prevent the fire mountain from destroying your civilization that serves all. If we fail however, we will be dependent on your people to restore the land and that cannot happen if 70% of your population is fish food.”

Put in that light his motives made no pretense of purity and it was possible the assembly would see it that way. “Why am I waiting for the other shoe to drop?”

Namor looked confused and Shuri chuckled.

“Tell her about the bargain.” 

The submariner actually smiled, if only fleetingly. “One reason the oceans recovered faster than the surface world was you stopped fishing. By that I mean the big fleets stripping millions of tons of living things to be crushed into paste. I intend that practice shall not resume.” 

“But we have billions to feed and our farmlands are damaged beyond bearing enough crops.” 

“I am aware. In return for the moratorium we are prepared to supply your coastal cities with aquatic protein until your farms are restored.”

Aquatic protein, that did not sound appetizing. “Imperius Rex, that point while sensible is going to be hard to sell.”

“It is the condition. In truth, I expect such a treaty to be violated as soon as your politicians think they can get away with it.” 

“Then why make it part of the treaty?” 

“Because, I intend to enforce it. That is why I have come here first. If no agreement can be reached with the UN, I know that you will act to protect your people, and that is a seed we can build on. If a treaty is agreed on, I want your pledge that you and the Avengers will not support the party that violates it.” The dirty rat bastard had her between the devil and the literal deep blue sea. 

***

Pepper’s alarm went off, and she stumbled into the shower. Twenty minutes later wearing a T-shirt and jeans she joined Morgan in the breakfast nook. Morgan brightened immediately and digging into her scrambled eggs with gusto. 

“Is Satersday” she declared after the last spoonful. “We go to park.” 

“It is Saturday” Pepper corrected. The excited wiggling warmed her heart, but she wondered how much of her day was about to be stolen from her child. 

“Pepper, Bruce is here to see you” Friday announced.

“Damn it!” Pepper grumbled. “Thank you Friday, let Bruce in.” Turning to her daughter “we will see about the park” she said. “Some people are in trouble and mommy has to help them.” 

“Bruee, not in trouble?” Bruce was on hand most days and Morgan was not yet of an age to question his green complexion or stature. 

“No dear, Bruce is not in trouble.” Not yet. 

The red T-shirt and gray shorts told Pepper that Bruce had come from the Avenger’s floor. The newspaper clutched in his hand hinted at something worse than a Faux pas with Maria Hill. 

“Have you seen the paper this morning?” 

With her still damp hair clinging to her neck Pepper was exacerbated by the intrusion on her mommy time. “Bruce, do I look like I’ve gotten past Go?” Monopoly was a game they played with Morgan; Tony had been a ruthless cheater but this was one ritual Pepper had been able to preserve for their child.

“Sorry, I thought you would be up already. 

“It was a long night. What have you got there? By the grin on your face, its not an oncoming meteor.” 

Handing her the front-page he stood back. PROMINENT SOCIALITE EXPOSES INDUSTRIALIST. Margaret Collier has given evidence to the District Attorney supporting the indictment of Alexander Tombs for money laundering, fraud, and trading in stolen weapons of mass destruction with known terrorists. ‘I don’t know what that woman (Alicia Salazar) ever saw in him, but his mediocre scheming very nearly ruined a family of otherwise impeccable reputation’.

“Oh dear. Did we do that?” Bruce laughed at her comment. “I mean seriously, did she think we were going to scoop her for a public scandal?” 

“I love her description ’His mediocre scheming’ as if competent scheming would be acceptable.” 

“Of course, it is. I haven’t seen a tenth of the dirt James Barns has dug up, but the Colliers put the Borgia to shame.”

“So, this is not what your long night was about?”

“I wish! Go put yourself together Bruce.” Speaking to the camera visible in the corner of the room, Friday”.

“Yes Pepper?” 

“Contact the Avengers, we need a strategy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanos' decimation of all life has created ecological crisis he either did not foresee or conveniently forgot to mention when describing his plan for the universe. Likewise the Return has unexpected consequences.


End file.
